A down quilt is formed by sewing together the edges of a front cloth and a back cloth and also providing seam lines in a checkerboard-like fashion to define a plurality of sections in order that the feathers remain uniformly distributed in the quilt at all times. A down quilt of such a structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 56-1094.
The inventor has proposed a method of manufacturing a down quilt, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,945, in which the feather feeder nozzle insertion opening is improved to permit supply of feathers to each section readily and reliably.
However, this patent makes no disclosure of means for closing the feather feeder nozzle insertion opening provided in the down quilt.
Usually, the feather feeder nozzle insertion opening is closed by sewing it with thread after the feathers have been supplied to the quilt interior of the quilt.
However, even where the feather feeder nozzle opening is closed by sewing with thread or with a slide fastener, fine feathers will get out through the closed feather feeder nozzle insertion opening and come in contact with the skin of the user, making the user uncomfortable. Further, feather gradually find their way out of the closed feather feeder nozzle insertion opening, gradually reducing the amount of feathers remaining in the quilt, so that, eventually, the down quilt is no longer usable.